millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Traveler
is an original unit song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 sung by Baba Konomi, Kinoshita Hinata, Satake Minako, Nakatani Iku, and Futami Mami as the unit Mixnuts. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Aozora ippai matataite SUPANKOORU Hoshi no kazu dake sou yume ga aru no Dore mo tobikiri no SAPURAIZU Minna no negai kanaechau!? Yukou hoshigata no SUPEESUSHIPPU de Fukanou shiranai muri nante iwanai Kibou tousai ENJIN wa choukousoku Hassha! Kumo o makiagete Hachamecha o gyugyutto tsumekon jatte Genkai mo SURANPU mo byubyun to tobikoechatte Yeah Mezase mada dare mo shiranai wakuteka na mirai e to Gutto kyou yori chikazuku Motto hikari ni nare FAIVU SUTAA Iketeru desho? Tsubasa no TORIKOROORU Yume SUKOOPU de ashita o sagasou Nabi wa makasete ne RIARAIZU Yarukkyanai kanaechaou! Sou yo SUPESHARU na RIIDAASHIPPU de Fuzoroi de ii yo ne sore ga watashi-tachi da ne Mukiau dake de kokoro ga mujuuryoku KOSUMO takaku maiagare Hachamecha o marutto tanoshin jatte Miraizu no genzaichi gugutte kaiketsu shichatte Yeah Wakuwaku no soba ni wa itsumo daisuki na egao-tachi RIRU SUTAA kyousou shiyou yo RETTSU SUTAATO gingakei no mukou made Hikari yori hayaku jikuukan mo koete Kagiri aru toki o minna to kakenuketai Taikutsu iranai mucha datte nigenai BURAKKU HOORU mo kawashite zensokuryoku Tobase haruka sora no hate Hachamecha o gyugyutto tsumekon jatte Genkai mo SURANPU mo byubyun to tobikoechatte Yeah Mezase mada dare mo shiranai wakuteka na mirai e to Gutto kyou yori chikazuku Motto hikari ni nare FAIVU SUTAA TOUUINKURU kagayaki wa TOUUINKURU kanousei TOUUINKURU minogasanai de kirari kiseki TOUUINKURU dokidoki wa TOUUINKURU kimi no sei TOUUINKURU yume wa dekkaku DORIIMU TORABERAA |-| Kanji= 青空いっぱい　瞬いてスパンコール 星の数だけ　そう夢があるの どれも　とびきりのサプライズ みんなの願い　叶えちゃう！？ 行こう　星型のスペースシップで フカノウ　知らない　ムリなんて　言わない 希望搭載　エンジンは超高速 ハッシャ！ 雲を巻き上げて ハチャメチャを　ぎゅぎゅっと　詰め込んじゃって 限界もスランプも　ビュビュンと　飛び越えちゃって Yeah 目指せ　まだ誰も知らない　ワクテカな未来へと ぐっと　今日より近づく もっと　光になれファイヴ・スター イケてるでしょ？　翼のトリコロール 夢スコープで　明日を探そう 案内（ナビ）は任せてね　リアライズ やるっきゃない　叶えちゃおう！ そうよスペシャルなリーダーシップで 不揃いでいいよね　それが私たちだね 向き合うだけで　心が無重力 コスモ　高く舞い上がれ ハチャメチャを　まるっと　楽しんじゃって 未来図の現在地　ググって　解決しちゃって Yeah ワクワクの側にはいつも　大好きな笑顔たち リル・スター　競争しようよ レッツ・スタート　銀河系の向こうまで 光より早く　時空間も超えて 限りある瞬間（とき）を　みんなと駆け抜けたい タイクツ　いらない　ムチャだって　逃げない ブラックホールもかわして　全速力 飛ばせ　はるか宇宙（そら）の果て ハチャメチャを　ぎゅぎゅっと　詰め込んじゃって 限界もスランプも　ビュビュンと　飛び越えちゃって Yeah 目指せ　まだ誰も知らない　ワクテカな未来へと ぐっと　今日より近づく もっと　光になれファイヴ・スター トゥインクル　輝きは トゥインクル　可能性 トゥインクル　見逃さないで　キラリキセキ トゥインクル　ドキドキは トゥインクル　キミのせい トゥインクル　夢はでっかくドリームトラベラー |-| English= The blue sky is filled with twinkling spangles Yes, just by counting the stars, our dreams are there For every super surprise Everyone's wishes can become true!? Let's go on a star shaped spaceship I don't know what's impossible, I can't say something unreasonable Equipping our ultra high speed engine with aspirations Shoot! Blow through the clouds Cramming the nonsense ti-tightly Jump over and zi-zip through the limits and slumps, yeah Everyone still doesn't know where the exciting future is heading to Getting closer much more than today Become a brighter five star Isn't the tricolored wings cool? With the dream scope I search for tomorrow I should leave it to the navigator, right? I realize Yes, with special leadership That can't become true! It's good to be irregular, that'll be us, right? Just by facing each other, our zero gravity hearts Soar higher to the cosmos Enjoying the nonsense in circles The solution is google your current location of the future, yeah The usual side of excitement is our beloved smiles Let's compete for the lil' star Let's start until we reach the other side of the galaxies Crossing the time and space faster than light When limits exist I want to run with everyone There's no need to be bored, you still can't run away for something unreasonable Dodge the black hole at full speed And soar to the end of the distant sky Cramming the nonsense ti-tightly Jump over and zi-zip through the limits and slumps, yeah Everyone still doesn't know where the exciting future is heading to Getting closer much more than today Become a brighter five star Twinkle, radiance is Twinkle, a potential Twinkle, overlooked by flashing miracles Twinkle, because of you Twinkle, this excitement Twinkle, that dreams are huge dream travelers In Concerts *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! @ Day2" (performed by: Oozeki Eri & Takahashi Minami) *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day1" (performed by: Oozeki Eri, Kakumoto Asuka & Fujii Yukiyo) *"THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA Day2" (performed by: Oozeki Eri, Fujii Yukiyo & Toda Megumi) CD Recordings *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08'' (sung by: Baba Konomi, Kinoshita Hinata, Satake Minako, Nakatani Iku, Futami Mami) *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1'' (sung by: Satake Minako) *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2'' (sung by: Futami Mami) *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Vocal Edition'' (sung by: Kinoshita Hinata) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Baba Konomi Category:Kinoshita Hinata Category:Satake Minako Category:Nakatani Iku Category:Futami Mami